Anonymous
by JustMadman
Summary: Anonymous calls... and more?
1. Anonymous E

Anonymous E

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Kristoff, Kristoff! Someone answered the phone!"

"Then talk to her!"

"How do you even-"

"Just get back on the phone." Kristoff shoved my face back to the phone.

"Are you going to tell me who is this speaking now?" The person over the phone asked.

"H-h-hi!" I forced a smile as wide as possible.

"Who're you smiling at, she ain't going to see it, you baboon." I turned and snarled at him.

"So who's that big meanie on the other side?" The speaker asked.

"Oh-oh-h Oh my god, you're still talking to me?"

"No, this is the voice machine. So who's this?" I heard the person 'heh', clearly proud of her sarcastic remark.

"Oh, I'm Anna! and you?"

"What?"

"Okay, here's the deal, I was just gaming with my buddy here Kristoff-"

"The big meanie?"

"Yes- wait, he's not a meanie, he's a dickwad. Anyway, Kristoff was just saying I need to get laid and all that and I said who the hell am I supposed to get laid with if all I do all day long is game-"

"You could get laid with a gamer?" Oh my god, is this person even real?

"Yes I'm real, now move on." Oh shit. I pursed my lips and hoped to god my brain has full control over my body, especially my mouth.

"Okay, so he decided, hey why not play 'Have you met Anna?' Y'know, that game from How I met Your Mother? Yeah, but I can't speak to people in real life for nuts, so... long story short, this is the phone-version of it."

The person on the phone chuckled and said, "No I haven't met Anna. But I've met three Annas in my life, you'd be my fourth but technically, we're not meeting so..."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not serious, call me E."

"You wanna get laid?"

"Uh... I'm not gay."

"So why're we talking?"

"'Cause you're entertaining."

"Oh."

A moment of awkward silence passed and I started panicking. Say something, Anna! Show her you can talk even on the phone! Compliment her, be nice!

"Do you sing?!" I almost shouted.

E almost burst out laughing. She quickly recovered, muffling her laugh, probably with her hand or something. "Indeed, I do. Did." She corrected herself.

"So you no longer sing now? Why? Your voice is beautiful, it's amazing! I'd probably listen to it all day-" Stop, Anna, stop! Crazy-girl-sound-alert! Alert! "Okay, I'm just gonna… stop… rambling… now."

E laughed again, oh her laugh is just as beautiful. "No, go ahead, I'm enjoying myself so far."

I put the phone away from my ear and turned to Kristoff, who was still on his computer. 'She likes it, she likes it! She likes my rambling!' I mouthed. Kristoff glanced at me, had this smug look on his face. I gestured a punch to him, still unable to stop smiling. He gave me a thumbs up before returning to his game.

"So why don't you sing?"

"Reasons."

I rolled my eyes. "We're not going to get to know each other at this rate, y'know…"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?"

"Well okay… Anna Arendelle, North Light U," I heard a 'hmm' but continued anyway, "Game design and development, second year. Seventeen, my favourite colour is pink, my worst subject is math, and I liked doodling a lot. So I struggle a lot in school because, you know, computer and math, but designing is fun and I got Kristoff so…"

"Do you get to play games in class?"

"Oh no. I wish. But nobody cares in class, so actually, we do. Lecturers don't give enough shit about us, so long as they do their jobs, y'know? Sometimes I wish we do play games in class though, who knows maybe it would be easier to understand what they're talking about. And I can spend less time on the computer and y'know, go out. Meet people, real people, and actually talk to them." I rolled my eyes and added, "Actually get a life."

"If you don't like game design, then-"

"And development," I added, "Sorry, my lecturers keep emphasising on that. I bet you're rolling your eyes right now."

E paused for a moment before responding. "Actually, I just did. So why are you even in there?"

"Because Kristoff."

"What?"

"Because Kristoff. No elaborations, nada."

E didn't speak and we remained quiet for the next few minutes.

A toy reindeer came flying at me and bounced off my head. "Ow!"

"Are you even talking? If you're not talking then get off the phone…" Kristoff growled, "I need your back up here, I have the shittiest team ever."

E probably heard Kristoff again and said, "I'll hang up now…" I could hear her voice getting softer.

"No, no, wait wait don't hang up yet!"

"…Hmm?"

"I… liked talking to you, so can I call you again?"

I heard E smile over the phone, and I smiled back. "Sure."

After hanging up, I put my phone by the bed and got on the computer. "So what do you need?"

"A tank. Stupid tank doesn't know how to tank."

"Done." While waiting, I turned to Kristoff's screen.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked.

"Tssss, no I don't." Nice save, Anna. He totally believes you with that totally fake laugh.

He smirked at my stutter and pushed my head. "You so do."

* * *

Just take a deep breath, Anna. Take a deep, deep, breath. She'll answer, she said it's okay to call her back. Now let it all o-

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh I thought you wouldn't pick up, I was so scared you wouldn't pick up, you know that?! I thought you'd be gone after that day, Oh my god I'm so excited, I can't wait to tell you about my day-"

"Anna?" Oh shit, not again.

"Oh. Sorry. Sorry." I quickly zipped my lips.

"So… your day?"

"Oh, oh! Right!" Seriously, Anna, get a grip. This girl doesn't mind you rambling, but for god's sake, get your shit together.

"I really do enjoy listening, so don't be afraid."

"Right. So today I was in school minding my own business and then this bird fell out of the sky. Yes, a bird. I don't know what it is yet, but-" "Anna" "-Kristoff told me to take it to a vet but I'm worried they don't let me keep it so I'm keeping it on my own. How cool is-" "Anna" "-that right? It's like in those short clips you see on Youtube where someone keeps an injured bird and then-"

"Anna!"

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry." Good going, Anna, you screwed up big time now.

"Anna…"

"Yes?"

"You have to take it to the vet."

"But-"

"What if their wings don't recover without the required help?"

"I can help it!" I tried.

"Do you know what it needs?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Also, Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Keep calling."

The call ended and the phone started to doot. Anna's jaw fell as she stared into blank space.

* * *

"And so-"

"Anna?"

"Did I say something wrong again?"

"Sorry for interrupting."

"No no, it's okay, go on." I forced myself to shut up. Truth was, I really wanted to continue. But E wanting to participate in our conversations were rare and I really wanted to hear more about her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… how… are you able to keep talking?"

"Wha-" Don't sound rude, Anna. "-y…?"

"Do you talk so much?"

"Because I like to talk." I took her silence as encouragement to continue. "It helps people understand me. If people talked and understood one another more often, I'm pretty sure the world would be a much better place."

E remained silent on the other end of the line.

"You know… I'm always talking about myself, so why don't you talk for a change?"

It was soft, but I managed to catch it. A shy question. "…About?"

"Anything. You don't have to tell me about yourself, you could just tell me about your day, or your friends, or something that happened on tv."

"Okay," E replied. I drummed my fingers on my desk and stared at the math question before me. Then I heard her inhale a deep breath and I braced myself as if she was going to tell the biggest secret of her life.

"I like math." I dropped my pen and made a face. Ew.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. It's logical-" Oh god, she sounded so enthusiastic it was adorable.

"How is it that I don't understand logic," I interrupted her unintentionally.

Silence.

"I don't know? Maybe you're just not trying hard enough."

"Maybe." I threw myself onto my table and sighed. "I'm doing math now, by the way."

"Logic is beautiful," Ok, E wasn't making sense. How is logic beautiful? How is math beautiful? "You're rolling your eyes at me right now. I can hear your eyeballs rolling. I'm going to shut up right now."

I slapped myself on the face. Good going, Anna. You just shut the only girl who listens to you ramble up. You just threw away your ticket to getting to know mysterious E.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to know you're still there." I smiled.

"Scared I'll stop talking to you just because you're a math geek?"

E didn't reply for a while, I was about to apologise when she finally spoke up.

"All my friends did."

What the-?

"Your friends are stupid." Ops. And then I heard a soft giggle over the phone which immediately registered as 'go on' in my head. "Seriously, they sound superficial as hell, that's not friendship. Are you sure you're using the right word, friends? Because they don't deserve that."

"Maybe they don't," she finally said, smiling. "Thank you, Anna."

I sighed and grinned from ear to ear as well.

"_That's _what friends are for."

She didn't deny it. That stretched my grin even further.

We both stayed the silence for a minute before I broke it, "I got a presentation tomorrow for the entire cohort and I'm dreading it."

"I thought you do game designing and development."

"Yah, I know right? It doesn't make sense. I thought I'd be making proposals and sending my design files over through the school portal but noooo, the lecturer insisted on presentations."

"Well Nintendo, Sony and Microsoft has to present their new gaming products every now and then…"

I think that was meant to comfort me. Wait, she knows about games?! She plays games too?! Is she a gamer?!

"No I don't, but my brother does. He got the latest PS4." I think I heard a 'gah', but I wasn't sure.

"So… you don't like games?"

"Not a fan of it," She said. "I only play tetris."

"Are you serious?!"

"Umm yes?"

"Tetris is one of the smartest games ever! It has no ending, no plot, just repeated blocks falling, and just constant increase in speeds as you level up. It keeps people entertained for hours and it doesn't even require the top quality graphics and animation. People just keep playing on and on and companies just keep re-making that game and variations of it and they keep playing them anyway. It's legendary. Okay, sorry, game-student rant. My bad. Stop. Now."

E covered her laughs again. Oh god, they were pleasing to the ears. "So what about your presentation?"

"I'm scared shitless."

"You shouldn't be," I was about to say I know when she continued "I enjoy listening to you talk. I'm sure your presentation will be grand."

I took the phone off my ear and stared at it. The call said 'E: 56:45' and counting. Was she real? I raised an eyebrow. Grand?

"I hope so."

"You just convinced me that the most boring game in the world is actually good. Trust me. You'll do great." She smiled over the phone.

"Well maybe you're just easy to convince."

"I am not!" E raised her voice a bit.

"Or maybe it's simply because I'm a game student so you don't bother countering." I heard E take a breath but did not say anything or let it out. I wondered if she pouted. I wondered what she looked like. She must be cute. She sounded cute.

"Hey, how do you look?"

"What?" E sounded shocked.

"I asked how do you look?"

"Like a goddess."

Phfft. "Seriously, how do you look?"

"You do realise that it's creepy that a stranger calls you and asks you for your looks, right?"

Good point. My heart sank a little at the refusal.

"Does it really matter anyway?"

"No." I bit my lips. It was a lie. Half of me hoped she knew, half of me wished she didn't. My throat tightened and it felt like I couldn't speak.

"I'm going to sleep now, good luck on your presentation tomorrow, Anna," she said after two minutes.

"Thank you." I forced out.

"That's what friends are for." I heard E smile over the phone one last time before hanging up. I stared at my phone, now in locked mode. My hold on it tightened and the volume setting increased. It mattered a lot, and I hated that it did.

Kristoff was right.

I was falling for an anonymous speaker.

* * *

"Hey E!" I shouted over the background music.

"Hey Anna, get back in here!" Hans shouted from the living room.

"I got a call to take!" I rested my hand on the balcony railings and brought the phone back to my ear.

"You don't have to call every single day, you know?"

"But I want to."

"Okay."

"You were right, you know."

"About?"

"My presentation. I threw away my script and rambled on like I usually do with you." I held myself so I didn't jump off the balcony.

"And...?" E asked eagerly. I could practically hear her urging me to hurry.

"I aced it!" I squealed.

I heard E gasp. And then a sharp sigh of "Congratulations!"

"You sound more relieved than I am."

"Indeed. And I'm assuming the party you're at is for you?"

"Yeah, I made friends! They think I'm super smart and super cool!"

"I'm glad then…" E whispered.

"You know, I made friends with this guy called Hans, and he's really cool. And handsome. He's the… you know, the cool kid! He's really good in math, just like you, and he loves tetris too! His favourite colour is purple too, he's like the male version of you, E!"

E didn't speak, so I took it as a sign to continue. "And he said he wanted to hang out with me more often! Can you believe it?! People wants to hang out with me! I've seen his designs and he's really good, I can't believe someone like him wants to be around me! I hope he doesn't mind my rambling like you do."

I heard E say something I couldn't hear, but she quickly shrugged it off and changed the topic. "I hope you be careful around him, though."

"Huh, why?"

"After one presentation, you're suddenly one of the cool kids, and best buds with the popular handsome guy." She deadpanned.

Oh. My. God. "Are you worried about me?!" God, take me now. When she didn't speak, I took it as a yes. "You are worried about me…" I couldn't stop grinning like a dopey idiot. I slammed my palm over my mouth. Although I knew it didn't mean anything, I couldn't help it. Friends worried about each other. It meant nothing. I heard a puff on the other end of the line. E was pouting. She was pouting!

"It's alright, E, I bat for the other team, I thought you'd know that by now." I stuck out my tongue and winked.

"You could be bi, I wouldn't make assumptions."

"True, but too bad for Hans, I don't like guys."

"You don't like what?" A voice from behind me called out. I turned around to see Hans stumbling into the room and struggling to catch hold of the bed but failed miserably.

"I'm just telling my friend here I don't like guys, Hans!"

"Oh, okay, are you coming down, Anna? It's your party after all."

I hummed in thought and decided, "Later, I'm still on the phone. Gimme a few minutes."

"Alright…" He stood up and somehow, with his betraying legs, managed to walk out.

"You really should go back to the party, you know. Like he said, it's your party after all."

"Nah, I still wanna talk to you. To be honest, there was too much grinding involved." I stuck out my tongue and made a sound, earning myself another laugh from E. It felt like I couldn't go a day without it. "I'm more of a waltz person."

E sounded curious when she asked, "Hmm, a waltz person?"

"Yeah, after a tiring day of gaming, waltzing is kinda nice, you know? Slow and relaxing." E laughed again. I love it when she laughs.

And then it stopped abruptly. Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Okay Anna, pretend like nothing happened. Be cool. Maybe she didn't hear it, just hope to God it's just the music at the back she heard.

"Anna, how did you know you're a lesbian?"

"Wha-?"

"Sorry was that rude? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"No no, it's okay, I was just shocked."

"So it's okay to ask about it?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, it's no problem, how did I know I'm a lesbian, hmm…" I bit my lips and rubbed my chin. Oh right. "I think I was fifteen.. No no, fourteen? I can't quite remember the exact age, but I really liked this girl. She was pretty and all I knew was that I wanted her. We dated for a while, we kissed by the way, but things didn't work out. She said I talked too much-"

"You don't talk too much," E whispered, not wanting to interrupt me.

It felt like time stopped. I couldn't hear anything else but the soft static over the phone. I could feel my throat choke up and my nose started filling up. Quickly, I put the phone out of hearing distance and took sniffed as hard as I could and swallowed.

Ew. Disgusting.

"So anyway, the kissing was fun. I really enjoyed it and kinda… you know… wanted more?"

"I see…"

Quick, Anna, quick, change of topic! "What about you?"

"Me?"

"How did you know you were…?" I waited for her to fill in the gaps. Just then, I heard a door slam from E's side.

I heard a male groan and then E replying worriedly. I couldn't tell what, but when she returned to the phone and told me she had to go, I felt my heart shrink a little.

* * *

It didn't take long before I managed to put Olaf to sleep. I returned to the living room to clean up the mess he made after returning from his party when I felt my phone vibrate.

'Anna sent an image'

It was odd, considering we have never conversed with text messages before, let alone share images of our lives. Eagerly, I opened the file.

Strawberry blonde tied in braids. Bloodshot blue eyes with a hint of green and a very flushed face with freckles. The girl was wearing a green tank from what I could see, and her bra straps were light blue. Behind him was a blond wearing a cap, with his arms wrapped under the girl.

I jumped when the phone I vibrated again, juggling it so it wouldn't drop.

'Anna', it said. Anna was calling. What?

"H-hello?" The bass in the background drummed in my heart and I could hear people shouting 'shots' and lots of other unintelligible yelling.

"Did you receive my message?" Anna slurred. She sounded drunk and my heart drummed harder.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm more than okay…" She said with a laugh.

"Are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, the phone on the other end was snatched by someone.

"Hi, are you Anna's mysterious friend? I don't know what happened between you two but Anna came down to the party pretty upset and I think she's pretty drunk right now so—"

"Are you Kristoff?"

"…Yes?"

"The blond guy in the picture?"

"…Yes?"

"Take care of Anna, thank you."

After hanging up the call, my phone flashed me the sent image again. Somehow, the picture brought a smile to my face.

Wait, she was upset from talking to me?

* * *

For the next few days, all I did was stare at my phone. For some reason, between Anna's hand and phone, there was this force field. I couldn't touch it. I haven't even brought it out with me, and whenever I get back, all I did was stare at the bloody phone. Homework? Naw, look at the beautiful phone. Game? Naw, watch the phone's battery slowly drain. Go out with Kristoff? Naw, wait. If. E. Calls.

Or texts.

"This is retarded, feisty, pick up the phone and call her already." Kristoff, sitting before my bed, rolled his eyes at me before spinning on his chair.

"But I screwed up!" I slammed my fists on the bed. The phone bounced but I caught it right before it landed and threw it to the end of the bed like it was a disease.

"Don't be an idiot, so you drunk-texted and called her, get over it, call her, apologise, and it'll be all fine."

"No, it's not fine! We've never texted! And I sent an _image_ text! Drunk!" My fringe fell and I puffed at it.

Kristoff picked up my phone and unlocked it. "I'm calling her to apologise for you right now,"

Oh holy shit, no. From my end of the bed, I tackled that d-bag but missed as he wheeled himself away from the edge of the bed.

"Don't hang up, she'll see the missed call." He said as he got off the chair. Before he left my room, he saluted and added, "Tell me how it goes, okay?"

I placed the phone at my ears and whispered an 'Alright'.

"Anna?"

"E-e-e- E! Hi!" I sighed at the end. Well at least she picked up, right? Which means she wasn't mad.

"Hi? Are… you alright?"

"Yaaa-yah I am. I'm feeling great."

"You… didn't call the past week so I got worried." She smiled, relieved. Come on, Anna, say sorry. Mankind did not evolve to go 'E-e-e-'. Speak!

"S-Sorry,"

"No, it's okay, I've… been busy on my end anyway."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for the drunk text and call. It was… rude of me. I shouldn't have done that." I tucked my hair behind my ear, and quickly added, "But don't worry it'll never happen again!"

"It's not a problem, it was good to know who I was talking to anyway." What.

"Wait, so _you_ can have a picture of me, but _I_ can't have a picture of you?"

"Don't get me wrong, you sent it voluntarily." E chuckled, evidently amused.

"You're totally enjoying the upper hand you have right now…"

"Totally."

"Is there any way I can get one of you? This is totally unfair."

"Not anytime soon."

"Stinker."

We stayed silent for a short while. I was starting to enjoy our little moments of quietness. It wasn't awkward, it was actually comfortable. It was sort of… nice. Maybe that's why E likes silence.

"I'm sorry for drunk-texting and calling you…"

"It's fine."

"Oh right, so what have you been busy with while I haven't called?"

"Not telling you unless you tell me something first."

"Anything!"

"What were you upset about after our second last call?"

"What?" Our second last call… was during the party. Oh. _"Oh._" I gnawed my lips.

"Yes, oh, now tell me."

"Classified."

"Classified?"

"Classified."

"Okay…" I could practically hear her train of thought choo-chooing. Kristoff, you and your big mouth!

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"You sound confident you'll see me one day."

"I am," I beamed.

"Okay, I was planning on telling you anyway…" I leaned my head closer to my phone if that was possible. "I made a friend!" She whispered excitedly.

"What?"

"I made my first friend!" She whispered even louder, unable to contain her excitement lower any longer.

"B-b-wait, first friend?"

"Well, technically second, since you're my first."

"Then the guy from that night?"

"What night?"

"Who did you leave me for during the night of my party?"

"Oh, that was my brother, he got home drunk. He was vomiting all over the place I had to go take care of him."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Did you think that was my boyfriend?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Was that what you were upset about? Were you Jealous?" Oh god, I could practically hear her smirking.

"A little," I squeaked. "I thought you ditched me for your boyfriend!"

"It was your big day, I wouldn't have done that," she assured.

"Oh, so if it wasn't my big day, you would?" I feigned hurt.

"I didn't say that, you did." She deflected my bullet like a pro. God dammit, this girl. "Besides, I don't even have a boyfriend, so don't you worry."

"Who knows, you could have a girlfriend, I wouldn't make assumptions."

"Anna…" She dragged my name. She should call my name more often. I love it. God, I was in too deep. "I just said you're my first friend…"

My phone vibrated against my ear. I checked the message.

'Kristoff sent a text'

Oh right, I was supposed to tell Kristoff how this goes.

"Hey E, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later?"

"If you call, definitely."

* * *

"Yeah! And all the girls turned up in a tuxedo and all that! It was amazing!"

I heard E laugh over the phone before she asked, "Even the straight girls?"

"And that was how you guys got your principal to redefine the dress code?"

"Yeah!"

We spent the next few minutes laughing over my school memories before taking the time to catch a breath.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Remember you told me you were fourteen or fifteen when you liked a girl and liked kissing her?"

"…yes?"

"…I tried kissing a girl last night," Oh dear god, no. "And I didn't like it."

"Oh."

"Anna, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm alright, I'm fine. So what was it like for you?"

"Mm, her lips were soft. And she was pretty rough. But I've never kissed a girl or a guy before, so to be frank, I got nobody to compare it with. All I knew was that I didn't enjoy it…"

"I-I-I see…"

"Anna, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm just… working on my design right now, sorry."

"Oh, I'll… talk to you later then?"

"Definitely."

I stared at the ceiling after hanging up the phone. I wasn't sure what to feel. I wasn't sure what I was feeling either. I should've been glad she didn't enjoy the kiss, but why did my heart feel like it was breaking?

* * *

I hadn't called my mysterious friend since our previous call. I didn't have the heart to. Every time I picked up my phone, the furthest I went was typing her number. I couldn't press call. But everything changed at twelve-thirty.

My phone rang just when my class ended. I was on my way to my next lecture with Kristoff and Hans.

It was the first time she ever called me. It was the first time she initiated a call. And I freaked my shit.

'E', was all it said. Because that was the only detail I knew about her that I could add in the contact. Not even email, school, job, birthday, nothing.

"Pick it up," the two boys urged me. And somehow, I did. I don't know what higher power gave me the strength to, but somehow, I mustered the courage and swiped my finger to answer the call.

"Hi Anna," She sounded happy. Excited, even. I gritted my teeth, cussing myself for hating whoever made her this happy.

"E?" I whispered not trusting my ability to say anymore. Kristoff and Hans glanced at each other before looking back at me worriedly.

"How do you know you like someone?" I smiled at them and mouthed them to wait for me while I talked to E. The boys nodded and turned to sit by a nearby bench while I walked over to a nearby window.

"E, I'm in school." No, not now, please. Now definitely wasn't the time. I can't deal with this right now.

"You were at a party and that didn't stop you from calling." I heard footsteps. I think she was running.

"I would've expected you to be at school too."

"How did you know I'm a student? No, wait, how do you know you like someone, Anna?"

"D-do you like someone?"

E didn't answer.

"I think you know you like someone when you want to be with that someone," I started. "And you want to be with that someone as often as you can, you want to be able to see them, touch them, hug them. You want to be there for them. You want to do everything and anything you can for them." I sniffed, before continuing. "When they're happy, you're happy. And when you're happy, you just wished they were there with you, happy too."

"Anna, why're you crying?"

"Because you like someone, don't you?"

And then she hung up. I turned and stared at my phone and held onto it tightly before squatting down to hide my face. I leaned against the wall. I think my friends knew I was crying. But they didn't approach me. And I was glad they didn't.

"Anna," There was that excited voice again. "Anna?" She sounded so much closer now. I must be crazy.

A hand ran through my fringe and I felt a warm breath from my right cheek, "Anna, are you alright?"

I turned to the source. Platinum blonde hair all pushed to the back, she tied her hair in a braid and it fell over her shoulders. She had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, they shined with so much joy. She had the widest grin I could ever imagine her having.

"E-E?" I stuttered.

"You can call me Elsa," she said, still smiling.

Did she personally come to meet me to share the news? To personally break my heart? God was too good.

I wiped my tears and turned away. "Anna, do you like me?" She asked, facing my back. Kristoff, Hans, what are you doing? Why aren't you getting her to leave?

"Anna. Do you like me." She asked again, demanding an answer.

"Need you ask?"

"I need to hear it."

I sniffed and muttered, "More than I'd like to."

I heard her slide her back against the wall. "Remember that new friend I told you about that?"

I nodded, knowing she was watching me.

"I spoke to him because you gave me the courage to speak." Oh, so I was the one who brought about my heartbreak. Good going, Anna. "It turned out he was scouting for potential employees. And he told me that after I graduated, he was willing to offer me a job."

Bitter, I wanted to ask, "Is he your boyfriend now then?" but I didn't. My breath was so shaky, let alone speak.

"Remember that kiss I told you about? Remember I said I didn't like it?"

I nodded again.

"I lied."

It was so fast I almost had a whiplash, and fell back when I turned to face her. I totally forgot I was crying for a moment there. But there she was, smiling at me, with a hint of worry. She raised her hand to wipe away the tears from my eyes and snaked one down to the back of my neck, while the other remained at my chin. "Sorta." She said, giggling.

"I half-enjoyed and at the same time felt extremely guilty about it. Because throughout the kiss, all I could think of you. After I was accepted the job, all I could think of was telling you, so I ran over. I knew all your lectures were because Olaf told me about you."

"O-Olaf, that liddle guy?" Crap, all the mucus was blocking my nose.

She bit her lips and raised an eyebrow. "I just confessed that I think I like you too and you ask about my brother?"

"Waaih, whag?" I sniffed. My heart throbbed so hard it almost hurt. Almost. But I felt like flying. I wanted to cry again, but I didn't. Did she really just say what I think she said?

"Don't swallow, blow it out and speak." She pulled out a tissue from her bag and covered my nose.

"Dank you," I blinked away the last of my tears and smiled giddily when she removed it. "I love you, Elsa." Damn, her name sounded like music even from my lips.

Elsa smiled back, "I love you, too, Anna."

"Can I kiss you?"

Elsa burst out in tears and laughed, oh god, her laugh sounded even more heavenly in real life. She brought her lips to meet mine. Okay, I've seen heaven.

"Not guilty?"

She laughed again. I could listen to that for forever.

"None."

* * *

A/N: May or may not be a one-shot. Or two-shot. Or 2.5-shot. We'll see.

[Edit: Added separators cause is a bitch and removed them when I uploaded this document. Thanks to manicmethod/bewareofthefrozenhearts for informing me]


	2. Not Anonymous A

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" A note nudged against my hand. I rolled my eyes and smiled, without turning my eyes away from my table.

"You've said that a hundred times by now," I spoke up. I placed a ruler on the paper and drew a straight line. Just a line on a blank piece of paper. I stared at it and it stared back.

Nothing.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to agree," my girlfriend said. I smiled even more. My girlfriend. "And I'm going to tell you that every single day."

I placed my pencil down and turned to my left. Anna, who was sitting beside me with her computer. She was fiddling with this software, drawing some hot chick in mini skirt, holding a machine gun… Wait a minute.

"That looks like me."

"That's because it is."

"I don't even have a mini skirt."

Anna turned to me and smiled, "I like to imagine you do."

I snorted and returned to strategize my battle with work. Me. In a mini skirt. Keep dreaming. "What've you got so far?" She asked.

I slumped against the table, covering my work and pouted at her. "Nothing," I said before hiding my face as well. My face burned as Anna tried to pry my hands away.

"Come on, we've been sitting here for hours now, I've even got you coloured, you've got to have something." The small gaps my hands made revealed her teal eyes and freckled face. They rose as she smiled, revealing her neatly arranged white teeth. She probably had braces during high school. I sat up and pulled her down for a kiss.

It wasn't a long one, it was just a peck on her lips. But god, is her reaction so adorable. She's blushing. Her freckles are less obvious now, but adorable nonetheless. She turned to face the door. I leaned forward for just an inch of her face. Oh god, she's pouting. And blushing. She's pouting and blushing.

"That's cheating, Elsa."

Elsa. It couldn't sound, no, it couldn't feel any more right, hearing her call my name.

Okay, no more games, she has the right to know what you're working on. "Okay, I'll show you what I've got…" I slid my hands to the side. "But don't-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, like an excited puppy, she quickly turned to look at the paper before me, immediately forgetting her embarrassing moment just seconds ago.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you got nothing."

"I told you."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't have the inspiration in the first place."

"Doodle."

"What?"

"Doodle, it helps."

"For you, it does. Besides, I don't like doodling." Anna raised an eyebrow and brought her head back as if I said two plus two equals five.

And then she smirked, "You're just scared." Me? Scared? "You're a perfectionist so you're scared of letting your mind run wild. You avoid doodling, you're afraid to see your imperfections. You'd rather have a perfect image of a building in your head, do all calculations mentally before writing and drawing them."

She pushed the pencil in my left hand and wrapped her right hand over mine. They're short, thin, smooth, and cold. A comfortable kind of cold. And then she drew a random line over the one I drew before- what the?!

"Anna!" She just simply grinned cheekily.

"Just… relax, and let your hand go. I don't mean let it go, but you know, just do whatever you want. Just let the ideas… flow." She whispered the last word as she drew circles all over my paper.

I couldn't help but notice this urge in me to tear the paper up. To shred it to pieces, to burn it all into ashes. My head throbbed as I watch more lines that made no sense cover my paper. As the seconds tick by, my hold on the pencil tightened and my hand shook more and more. And then I felt the cold hand let go.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Elsa, did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Her eyebrows slanted a little. She quickly withdrew her hands from my forearm to her laps and turned away. "I'm sorry I tend to forget people need their personal space sometimes."

I watched as she shrank back into her timid self. She shuffled her hands between her laps. Do something, Elsa. Show her it's not a problem and you're not scared. You're her girlfriend for the love of god.

I looked at the paper before me and turned to her. "It's not that I don't want the ideas to flow… I just can't." She tilted her head to face me.

"Sure you can," she gave me the brightest smile she could muster. "You're amazing, Elsa, I've seen your work." She said confidently. Why did she have more confident in me than I do?

I returned to staring at my paper. My hands trembled as they neared the paper. And then I felt her lips on the corner of mine.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, you're adorable when you try." I think you could've melted ice with my face then. "You're thinking too much. Don't think. Just be random."

Be random? "Okay."

I pressed the tip of the wooden pencil onto the paper. Now move, Elsa. And I did. Curved black lines crossed the paper from one end to the other. It looked like a mess and I couldn't help but frown at it. And then she placed her hand on mine again and shaded a section.

"See? This weird thing looks like an otter doesn't it?" It truly did. I was about to retort that I wasn't trying to draw otters, but buildings, but it would've been rude. And I got her point.

I tried to shade the different shapes formed by the lines, creating many odd three-dimensional figures. Some looked weird, some looked awful. But what amazed me was that some actually looked

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?"

She tried to maintain a poker face but failed. "No, but I'd gladly hear it again."

"Anna, you're amazing."

* * *

"I told you to put the books you're done reading back on the shelf!" Elsa, stop.

"Which I did!"

"Not in the right order!" No, Elsa, let it go. This is truly the stupidest thing to fight over.

"Does that even matter?! It's not like I'm going to read it again!" But her retorts are just so infuriating.

"No, but it's more organized that way!"

"Then do it yourself!"

"Why are you so childish? Why did I even start dating you?!" I gasped. I didn't mean it.

"I don't know, why did you?!" No, Anna, no. I slipped. I didn't mean it, I swear.

Those were the last words she said before she slammed the door and left the house.

It's the little things that couples fight about, my mother warned me, all the time. It was normal, just calm yourself down, and talk it out when your partner returns. But Anna… she wasn't normal. Anna was a stubborn prick.

But a stubborn prick needed a home anyway, so I waited.

And I waited.

I waited until I remembered. Anna… wasn't just a stubborn prick who needed home. Anna was stubborn to the point she refused to eat for days because her parents kept serving her broccoli. She only started eating when they decided to replace her broccoli with cauliflower. It was truly childish, but that was seven years old Anna. Who knew what an eighteen year old Anna would be like?

Two hours past midnight and the rain poured outside. I jumped when the thunder boomed, echoing into the distance. I was starting to get worried. After putting the books back in order and sitting in the living room for countless hours, I was wondering if she was going to come back after all. Was she truly going to leave me over something so puerile?

My heart dropped at the thought.

Was she the one then?

The one or not the one, we could fight about that later. Anna's safety was more important. I took an umbrella and my keys from the bowl by the entrance. I was about to storm out as I opened the door when the lightning struck and a shadow stood before me.

Anna.

Drenched from head to toe. She looked so tired, like she could collapse at any minute. But she didn't. She took a few steps in and closed the door behind her. Her shoes made squishy sounds with every step. It didn't take long before a puddle formed under her.

And then she sniffed. "I'm sorry, Elsa." She started. My chest tightened. "It's my fault, I should've put them back in order. It was stupid of me to even pick a fight over this, I'm sorry." I didn't care anymore whether she did that anymore, I was just glad to see her back. She was safe and sound.

"I-" I slapped my throat for betraying me. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that, I don't know what overcame me." The next thing I knew, I was in her arms.

Droplets of water fell on me, and I could feel her drenched clothes all over mine. She let out a shaky sigh as I held onto her tightly. "You truly are beautiful, you know that? I'm stubborn, I'm childish, I'm good for nothing, I-I'm" she whispered. "I love you." I heard her choke.

"Elsa? Why are we dating?" She asked.

I rubbed my nose against her neck. The smell of rain was so strong I almost missed it. But Anna was there. It was just hours ago when I last saw her, but I never thought I'd miss it so bad.

"Because I love you, too."

* * *

"Your paper is blank again, angel."

"I know…"

"Doodle."

"Bu- Anna!" I almost screamed. She didn't even let me finish. With colour pencils in her hands, she leaned over my shoulders and drew a bunch of colourful lines all over my work. Oh god, no.

"Don't be scared, Elsa. You were scouted, trust your abilities. Trust your instincts."

"I… was about to do that myself." I tried. _Tried._

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "I dare you to do that on another blank sheet of paper."

"Okay," I tore the colourful piece off, revealing a white blank sheet. And then my hands stopped moving. "I can't." I admitted.

"Trust yourself, Elsa." She pulled the chair out and sat beside me. She rested her head on the table and watched my trepidations as a result of my internal war. I flicked my pencil on the edge, drawing a fading line and repeated it. "That's it, just let it go." She encouraged.

For some reason, hearing her voice was encouraging. I could feel the tension in me fall. My muscles relaxed as I drew more lines, eventually sketching for myself randomly designed buildings. I smiled to myself.

"Thank you, Anna."

* * *

"Drink it, Elsa! You'll love it, I know it!" She screamed over the speakers. The lights flashing made it difficult to see, so I leaned against the wall to avoid crashing into people.

"No," I shook my head. You never know what was in these drinks, who knows, someone might have spiked them.

"Don't worry, it's your party, what could happen?" She shouted while jumping around a good meter away from me.

"I thought you're a waltz person?"

"Yeah, but jumping's pretty fun too!" I somehow managed to catch. "Besides, everyone's doing it, come on! Lighten up! You'll never make friends like this!"

"Come on, Elsa, you just got promoted, drink it…" She closed the distance between us. "For me? Please?" Oh god, how could I resist those puppy eyes?

I rolled my eyes but brought the glass to my lips anyway. Anna let out a loud 'wooooo' as I gulped down whatever alcohol was mixed in my drink. At least she personally brought me this glass, so I should be safe, right?

Wrong. So wrong.

Thirty minutes later, I sat by the toilet bowl. The lines of the tiles on the wall danced in my vision and I immediately bent over to puke again. Anna was stroking my back and muttering her apologies. Her hands were warm, and it brought comfort to the hell I was going through.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, I'm so sorry, the bartender said he enjoyed talking to me while I waited for my drink so he gave me one on the house. I didn't think there was something in it, I'm so, so, so sorry, Elsa, I'm so sorry." Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Was she crying?

My brain bounced like a basketball in my head as I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were red, just like her face, and she looked like she was about to cry. Feeling another chunk of dinner rise to my throat, I quickly returned to let it all out. After finally feeling my stomach empty, I pulled myself up. Anna helped me over to the sink where I washed my mouth. Or rather, she did. She was still apologising as she helped me wash my face. I felt so weak I couldn't even move raise my hands to my face or take a step. But leaning onto her shoulders as she did, I nuzzled her neck and gave her a chaste peck.

"It's not your fault." And then I blanked out.

* * *

"Are you sure?" She asked, she wrapped her hands around mine, standing almost beside me. _Almost_. More like hiding. We weren't even in a club, we were in a ball. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her body, which made it even easier to feel the warmth she was emitting. Not the comfortable sort. Her heart was beating so hard her breathing wasn't even.

"Definitely."

"Super ultra sure?" I pursed my lips. It was difficult to watch as she feared what she loved doing best. "Super ultra mega duper sure?" As adorable as she was with her words, it needed to stop.

"Come on, take a deep breath now," I nudged her. "You said I need to lighten up? I say you need to, too. If you make friends with my boss, I'll make a new friend, okay?"

She peeked shyly over my shoulder. God, she's too adorable. I gave her a light peck on her forehead, earning myself a giggle which brought warmth to my heart.

"Dork," I said.

She giggled even more. "Your dork."

"Come on," I repeated. "Mr. Mark is waiting." I pulled her along to meet my employer.

I tapped the man on his back and greeted, "Hi, Mr. Mark."

"Hey Elsa! I was just looking for you- oh, who is this?"

"This is my partner Anna." Timidly, she stood out from behind me and raised a hand.

"Hello Anna," He shook the hand. "So for how long have you two been together?"

"Hello, Mr. Mark. We've been together for two years now, sir."

"No need to be so formal with me, have a drink." He gestured to the butler to hand over a glass of wine.

She turned to look at me and back at the glass, expecting some sort of approval. I gave her a reassuring nod and with her shaky hands, she stretched out and wrapped her hands around the wine glass and timidly brought it to her lips. But she didn't drink it. I tipped the glass further, forcing her to take a sip.

She glared at me and I gave her a peck on the cheek again.

"See, it's alright. Not everybody's out to hurt us." She gave a meek nod.

"So Ms. Anna, how did you meet Elsa?"

And then she smiled. The brightest smile I had ever seen. One that made me proud of her and myself. One that made my heart flutter.

"We met at in university. She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen! And then she came to me and told me about you and then…"

* * *

"You're not keeping your end of the deal," Anna said, crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. Did we ever make one?

"The deal!" What deal? She then tried pulling me away from the table, which I refused to let go of.

"Oh come on! You said you'd make a friend!"

"Oh." That deal.

"Don't 'oh', me, you said you'd make a friend!"

"Why're you so excited about me making a new friend? Besides, doesn't my employer count?"

"No, it doesn't count! You've got to make new friends, Elsa! I can't be the only friend you have, even I don't count, I'm your girlfriend!" She then let go of me and covered her mouth but a squeak escaped her lips.

"Two years and you're still not used to calling me your girlfriend?" I smirked at her. Your adorableness is too much it had to be illegal. Her skin flushed and she blew a raspberry at me. "Anna, you're nineteen." I deadpanned.

"You're really sexy when you do that, you know that?" What? She climbed onto me and took off my reading glasses. "I love it when you have your glasses on…" She said before pulling me into a kiss. Things were getting heated and then she immediately pulled away.

"Okay, now are you going to make a friend?" She said with a glare. Are we doing this, really?! I pouted at her. "Don't give me that look, Elsa, you need a social life."

"Why?"

"Because it's not healthy to live in total isolation!-"

"I have Hans and Kristoff."

"No, they don't count, they're my friends as well! They would be-"

"Okay, then Ola-"

"Don't even think about him. What if I die?! We both know you wouldn't seek-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. And then I raised another hand to cover mine.

It was only a minute later, when I started gasping that I realized that I hadn't breathed. And then my body finally felt her breath on my palm.

"Don't say that, Anna." I tried to say, but my voice betrayed me. A life without Anna, I couldn't imagine it.

But a life alone, she knew, was even worse.

"I'll open up to someone, I promise."

With my hand still over her mouth, she carefully nodded.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" my girlfriend called as she pulled my hand, running, no, bouncing on the sand. With every hop she took, she kicked more and more sand into my sandals. I tried to shake them with every step I take to catch up, but she wouldn't give me the time.

"Wait up, Anna!" I tried to slow her down. My heart was in my throat, waiting for me to open my mouth wide enough for it to jump out. Was this how I die? By my lover's hands? Romantic.

"Okay, okay, we're here." She let go of my hand. I could hear her panting, so I reached out into whatever there was out there before me and tried to find her, which stopped as soon as I knocked into something… something wooden.

"…Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?" I could practically hear her grinning from ear to ear, still panting.

"May I take off the blindfold now?"

"Nononono! Give me a minute to catch my breath!" I took the minute to catch mine as well.

She then pulled me to take a few steps to my right, and then music started playing. It wasn't from a radio or speakers, it was a guitar, and a ukulele.

A few seconds later, I heard Anna take a deep breath and sigh, before whispering an 'okay'. She took off my blindfolds and before I had enough time to take in my surroundings, she went down on her knee.

It was the most out of the world sensation ever. I heard all that she said, but I didn't know what they were, something about summer, beach, sunset, beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, and love of her life. For some reason my mind wouldn't even processes these words. My body stopped responding. I couldn't breathe.

And as a tear rolled down my cheeks, she took out a ring and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered hoping to god she heard me so I wouldn't have to repeat it. Her eyes widened in shock, was there really anything to be shocked about? She was about to get up when I couldn't resist it and tackled her to the ground. Her sand coated hands wrapped around my back.

"Yes, Anna, yes."

I think I heard Kristoff, Hans, my brother and Anderson laughing and clapping around us but I didn't care. The laughter of my wife-to-be was all I cared to hear. The sandy beach was so hot it almost stung, but it didn't matter. The heat from my chest burned stronger.

* * *

It was the ten minutes before the marriage when I found myself panicking. So many questions ran through my mind. Was the band ready? Has she checked that their instruments and players were ready? Was the food edible? Was there any trouble in the kitchen? Was Olaf out there entertaining the guests? Was he spouting nonsense about our childhood to Mr. Mark? Where was Kristoff and Hans? Did they get too drunk the previous night? What if they got a hangover? What if they screwed it all up? And then the biggest question that blinked like the signs in Las Vegas:

Was she truly the one?

"Elsa, it's your cue, are you ready?!" My father asked.

I was too scared I couldn't reply.

He came over and took my shaking hands and smiled at me through the mirror. "Just a while ago, you were just the size of your head." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "And now you're getting married." He choked.

I was about to say something when he brought his hand up to stop me. "Don't worry, Elsa, she'll treat you very well, I know it."

How did he know?

How was he so sure of this?

How could he be any surer of this than me?

All of those thoughts flew out the window when I took my first step down the aisle. Through the veil, I saw. There she was, in a suit like she said she would be in. She looked stunning. Her chest was still visible, which meant she didn't bind them like we agreed. I would've hated it if she wasn't comfortable during our wedding. Before I knew it, my father had let go of my hand and I was standing beside her before the priest.

Our eyes met, but we didn't say anything. She looked like she was perspiring, was she just as afraid as I was? Or did the suit not fit? I hoped it did.

She tucked onto her collar and coughed as if to say something. Her face was beet red, and her eyes wouldn't stop darting everywhere. She pursed her lips and gulped. And then I knew: she was just as nervous.

And just like the countless times we practiced, we said our vows as we put on our rings for each other. I didn't even remember what I said or practiced, I didn't even know what Anna said, but from her facial expression, I knew she was going to be true to them. And that was enough for me.

Love is an amazing thing. Who would've thought that it would change me so much? Just ten minutes ago I had thoughts of running away, made plans to escape through the windows, or drains. But the moment I saw her face, that priceless smile on her face. The one that made my heart race, the one that makes me want to cry, the one that washes all my worries away.

She is the one.

Just like she meant every word she said, I etched her smile into my mind as a reminder that I would always be true to mine.

After what felt like forever, the question we had all been waiting for. The one we had seen and heard so many times on the television. The one we read so many times in romantic novels and comic books. The question we had been waiting our entire lives. With our hands held together, we eagerly said at the same time:

"I do."


End file.
